


Purple

by viiixel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: In which Lea is a dork and didn't notice Isa making moon eyes at him the entire semester, M/M, akusaimonth, the title sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiixel/pseuds/viiixel
Summary: Lea goes to his smart classmate’s apartment to study but is met with a sight and conditions that interests him.





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> AKUSAIMONTH  
> Day 1: Red and Blue  
> Event link: http://akusai.god.jp/post/161023696600/what-a-month-long-celebration-for-axelxsaix
> 
> I hope you enjoy and I apologize for any errors! (If you see any please pleeease feel free to comment them so I can correct them!)

     Lea had clear expectations of how he thought the study session with Isa would go. He would show up, be met with the usual frigid attitude the man gave off, eventually broke him down a bit to be somewhat civil to him as he asked him for help on the study guide, finally ending in Lea leaving the session satisfied with the help of the highest scorer in their biology course. After double checking the address Isa had texted him late last night to make sure that the door he was walking up to was the right one he quickly rapped on it more times than strictly necessary. When it didn’t open immediately, Lea glanced around at the surrounding area, making soft hum noises as he stood out on the sidewalk of the single story complex. He was about to start tapping his foot when the door finally opened causing Lea to turn back around to face it. He had expected Isa to be dressed in what he normally wore to school, casual but obviously name brand style of clothing, not what looked to be his pajamas. Lea had also expected for Isa’s hair to be its typical light blue, not the bleach blond mess pulled back with a clip.

     “Uuuuuhhh,” Lea’s mouth hung up a bit as Isa rolled his eyes, gesturing for him to come into the apartment. “Is this a bad time?” He had taken a step towards the doorway anyways, knowing full well that if they didn’t study today he might actually be a little screwed.

      “Yes, it’s fine.” The annoyance in Isa’s voice prompted Lea to get his ass into the apartment stat. It wouldn’t do any good to piss off the smart guy. Lea shut the door behind him and watched as Isa walked into the small living space and down a short hallway. “Set up at the table, I’ll only be a few more minutes.” The whole situation was mildly amusing to Lea as he had only ever seen the cool and collected Isa from his class. It was a little attractive and Lea was trying to ignore that as he walked past the couch to toss his backpack onto the small dining table. “Pretty nice place ya got here!” He called out as he unzipped his bag and pulled out his folder and some pencils and highlighters. There was no response at all, instead just soft noises coming from the hallway. Too curious for his own good, and clearly not thinking about what could happen if he wanders in his classmate’s apartment, Lea decided to head down the hall to the open door. Before he got to the bathroom Isa was in, Lea caught the man slowly rubbing a dark blue dye into his hair.

      “Are you just going to watch me like a creep?”

     Lea jumped at the sound of Isa’s voice, catching the smirk on his face in the mirror before it disappeared into a set line as he concentrated on his hair. “I don’t have anything better to do until you’re done,” came Lea’s quick reply as he approached the bathroom and leaned against the door frame. “I figured we’d get right to studying but I’m for a little show before we get to the boring shit.” Isa rolled his eyes and Lea was glad that Isa was tolerating him watching him. Every other day he got questions about how he maintained the color in his, but despite the vibrant color it was all natural. So the process of hair dyeing was a new one for him to see. “So,  
 Lea began, “what’s your natural color?” “I would have figured you would have thought it was actually blue.” It was Lea’s turn to roll his eyes at the deadpan jab. “It’s black,” Isa said after a moment, carefully pinning back the section he had just finished to begin working on the next. He looked like he knew what he was doing so Lea assumed that he must’ve had quite a bit of experience doing it. “How come blue?”

     “Why not?”

     “That’s a good question,” Lea conceded, his smile sheepish at the semi annoyed tone Isa had used. “I’m just making small talk, man, I’ve never seen anyone dye their hair before.” Isa turned to look at him before his eyes moved up from Lea’s to his hair. “Yeah, yeah, find it hard to believe but it’s real.” Isa expression changed very quickly to one that Lea couldn’t catch before returning to the normal blank face. “Uh huh, well it’s not anything special or exciting.” Lea smiled and gave him a shrug. “I’m pretty entertained. So let me guess, you bleached out the light blue?” Lea asked Isa questions until Isa finally decided to tell him the whole process of dyeing his hair. Lea hadn’t realized that Isa’s hair color had been so faded, an admission that seemed to flatter Isa, so was interested in the goo Isa was smearing into his hair. “Hey, you think if you put some of that in my hair, it’ll turn it purple?” Isa, who was pinning back the last bit of his hair, glanced at Isa through the mirror and genuinely seemed taken aback by the question. “Maybe?” “Wanna test it?” Lea asked with a grin, inching his way into the bathroom. “If you have any left—“ “I have a little, are you sure that you want to dye your hair? It doesn’t come out easily—“ “Yeah, we can just put it on a piece in the back—“ “Fine, sit down.” Isa gestured to the toilet and Lea brushed past him, unable to stop himself from thinking how good he smells, before dropping the toilet seat with a bang and straddling the toilet. “Where do you want it?” Isa asked, approaching him with the bottle. Lea pushed most of his hair to the right and lifted it out of the way to leave a chunk just behind his ear.

     “People will see this, you know.” Isa stated, to which Lea nodded. “It’s fine, I wanna be able to see it.” He heard the man behind him sigh before he felt a gently push against his head, directing him to tilt it the right. The tugging on his hair told him that Isa was covering in the dye and the sharp pain of a bobby pin sliding against his scalp followed by the sound of Isa removing his gloves prompted him to glance over his shoulder at Isa. “Do you have a hair tie?” Isa asked before shaking his head and grabbing one off his counter before Lea could answer. Light flicks at his hands made him release his hair into Isa’s hands, which he almost instantly regretted because Isa did not seem to care if he was tender headed with the force he yanked his hair into a makeshift bun. “You need to keep it separate,” Isa said when Lea whined, backing off to give Lea room to stand. “Yeah, yeah, okay. So what do I do? Keep it in?” “No, you’ll need to wash it out in a bit, but we should study first don’t you think?” Lea stood and nodded, edging past Isa who was washing his hands. “I guess I’m not here to dye each other’s hair and tell each other secrets.” The scathing look Isa gave him elicited a laugh from him as he hurried out to go finish setting up their study station.

* * *

      “Ya know, you look pretty good with the blond hair.”

     “Will this entire session be you talking about my appearance, Lea?” Had he really been talking about him that much? Lea felt himself flush a little at the thought and the smooth way that his name rolled off Isa’s tongue. “Maybe, it’s more interesting than this.” Lea replied without thinking as he tapped the end of his pencil against the study sheet in front of him, caught off guard at the sharp glance that Isa gave him. “Fine, fine, fine, got it, shut up about you and get to work… Though I am curious about what you look like with black hair—“ “ _Lea._ ” “Fine, fine, studying!” Lea glanced down at the notes, then looked at the messy table surface strewn with notebooks before his eyes wandered over to Isa who was staring at him with an intensity that made him immediately pay attention to his notes again. About ten minutes after they got back on track, Isa murmured “I might have a picture somewhere… but you can only see on a few conditions.” Lea, looked up in surprise but looked back down at his notes when he saw that Isa was still intent on his work. He decided he would try to behave and focus on what he came here for but he couldn’t help but ask what the conditions would be. Without pausing in his writing Isa began to list them off, “We need to finish this,” Isa stated as he gestured to their notes. Lea rolled his eyes as he filled in a blank definition, “Well duh—“ “And I’ll show you after the test, if you do well.” Lea bit his lip, glancing at Isa. Did he care that much about a picture of him with his natural hair? Enough to have it be an incentive to do well on his test? … Yeah, he kind of did and while he cared about his marks, if it meant he could see it if he did well then he sure as hell was going to try to get a good one. “Yeah, okay, fine.”

     “And,” Isa paused, shifting in his seat and glancing down at his notes before looking back to Lea. “I would like to go out on a date with you before showing you.” That took Lea completely off guard and he just stared at Isa who began to look increasingly agitated. Lea hadn’t suspected that Isa was at all interested in him like that, and sure he had to appreciate how handsome Isa was… and the smooth timbre of his voice… and the way he sometimes looked at Lea and made his heart race in the middle of class—Yeah okay, maybe he had a slight thing for him that it took Isa making the first move for him to really realize but he was still surprised that Isa had done so. “Well? Those are my conditions.” Isa’s voice was laced with embarrassment as he stared down Lea, who broke out of his dumb stare to give a slight nod. “Yeah, they uh, sound pretty fair. Finish here, do well on the test, and then take you out to this nice Chinese place I know. Got it. Have a deal?” Lea held out his hand, watching as Isa slipped his own (which fit quite nicely) to give it a slight shake. “Deal. Now then, what are nucleotides made up of?”

* * *

     While there was no way that Lea was going to better than Isa on the test, his B was better than the C he had gotten on the last one so Isa considered the condition met. They decided to have their date after getting their scores as a way of celebrating. Once in the restaurant and waiting for the order, Lea finally had a few nerves prick at him as he glanced at Isa staring off into the seating area as though he was bored. “Uh,” Lea started, freezing slightly when Isa turned to look at him. It hadn’t been too different between them during the week between taking the test and getting their scores back. Before Lea had Isa had exchanged a few words during class as they sat next to each other, but after making the deal Lea had tried to find any excuse to talk to Isa and get to know him a little better. It had seemed that Isa was talking to Lea more as well, making sly comments under his breath that made Lea laugh and asking him about his day. Yet, with this handsome man staring at him, his expression tinged with interest as he waited for Lea to speak Lea couldn’t help but feel on the brink of something that he wanted to plunge headfirst into. “I really like your hair that dark blue color,” Lea continued, smiling wide at Isa. He watched as Isa raised his hand to hide his slight smile before giving him an eye roll. “You told me that five times already Lea.” “Yeah, well I wanted to tell you again.” “You’re like a broken record—“ “Well, fine how about I like the way you dressed today, or that cute thing you just did with hiding your smile, or—“

     “Lea.” Lea paused in his listing, fully prepared to mention all the things he has noticed he liked about Isa since he apparently was a broken record, to see Isa smiling slightly at him. “You’re a dork.” Lea gasped, clutching his hand over his heart before leaning forward to throw some witty insult back at him to hide how much that smile and the warmth in Isa’s voice made him want to melt. Before he could, Isa reached out to lightly twirl his finger around the purple lock of hair by Lea’s ear, causing his face to ignite immediately. “I know that the picture is a reward for this date, but I wanted to ask for another condition.” Isa’s light tugging of his lock of hair was very distracting but Lea could give a quick nod. “At the end of this date, I would like a kiss if you want to see me again—“ Lea pulled back and got up, watching as Isa pursed his lips together to trap whatever the rest of the sentence would be in a thin line of disappointment, before moving around the booth they were in to lightly tug on a lock of Isa’s hair until he looked at him. “That wasn’t a no.” Lea said with a laugh as he leaned in to press his lips against Isa’s, applying a soft pressure before pulling back. “I figured I’d just do it before our breath stunk.” The quick quirk of Isa’s lips and him reaching to pull him down for another quick kiss was enough for Lea to decide to take the plunge.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on twitter: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, especially if you read to the end and see this! Writing fanfic is often thankless at times so any support shown, especially comments, is very motivating. So please consider interacting with fanfic writers if you enjoy their work!


End file.
